particracyfandomcom-20200215-history
Political History of Tukarali
The Federal Republic of Tukarali is a parliamentary democracy and two-party state. The Head of State is the Lord Protector and the First Consul is Head of Government. The Lord Protector is elected directly by the people and considered head of the Executive Branch. The First Consul is appointed by the Senate and generally is from the largest party or coalition. The Senate has 75 seats and its representatives are elected directly by the people every two years. ]]The Supreme Court of Tukarali is the highest court of the judiciary and is composed of a Chief Justice and seven Associate Justices. Every province has its own court, and there are local courts for minor cases. All national offices are located in the capital, Sangon. The Office of the President was created at the same time as the Glorious Republic, following the takeover by the Nasyonal Kaigihan Lapian and Ryan Malagar in 2787. The Glorious Republic ended in 2791, beginning the Liberalist Era. During this period the Office of the Prime Minister was created. It was tradition for new Presidents to appoint a new Cabinet for their administration, and the National Congress then approves the Cabinet. When the monarchy was created in 2835, the office saw its end. Replacing the President was the Office of the Premier, the Head of Government and Executive Branch. The Premier was equivalent to the Prime Minister in the former government setup, but now held more powers due to the Head of State being symbolic. In 2852, the position of Governor-General was created to give citizens a directly elected representative in politics. At this point the Governor-General became considered the head of the Executive Branch instead of the Premier. Eventually the monarchy ended and the Head of State became known as the First Consul and the Head of Government the Chancellor. In 2943, when the Federal Republic was created, offices shifted around from post-monarchy and the Head of State became the Lord Protector and the Head of Government the First Consul. The Tukarese economy is a mixed market, with the private sector controlling most of the economy. Tukarali has a strong economy, reliant on its fishing industry, technological industries, and ecological tourism to its rainforests. There are no sales taxes, creating a healthy environment for businesses to thrive. Income taxes are progressive, and there is a moderate corporation tax. Currently Tukarali ranks as one of the largest economies in the world. The politics and history of Tukarali were very isolated until the late 2700s and little is recorded about the nation before then. Government Ministries * Ministry of Foreign Affairs * Ministry of the Interior ** Department of Ethnic Affairs ** Department of Religious Affairs ** National Bureau of Statistics * Ministry of Finance ** Department of Taxation * Ministry of Defense ** National Security Bureau * Ministry of Justice * Ministry of Transportation ** Department of Roads & Railways * Ministry of Health ** Department of Work Safety * Ministry of Education & Culture ** Department of Cultural Heritage * Ministry of Technology ** Department of Scientific Discovery * Ministry of Agriculture ** Department of Water * Ministry of the Environment ** National Forestry Administration ** National Bureau of Tourism * Ministry of Labor & Commerce ** Department of International Trade Current Administration * First Consul: Joseph Tsang (CAT) * Minister of Foreign Affairs: Van Nguyen (CAT) * Minister of the Interior: Yuki Miramoto (CAT) * Minister of Finance: Alfredo Rezende (CAT) * Minister of Defence: Hirano Suzuki (CAT) * Minister of Justice: Jose Tinio (CAT) * Minister of Transportation: Michel Sarney (CAT) * Minister of Health: Helio Otazawa (CAT) * Minister of Education & Culture: Wilma Crusius (CAT) * Minister of Technology: Robert Yamamoto (CAT) * Minister of Agriculture: Henrique Rodrigues (CAT) * Minister of the Environment: Paula Cassol (CAT) * Minister of Labor & Commerce: Antonia da Silva (CAT) Coalitions Current * Tukarese Unity Coalition (2852-2857): Tukarese People's Alliance, Liberal Progressive Party, Solidarity Action Party * Coalition of the Right (2897-2908): Tukarali Ultra-Conservative Party, Tukarese Restoration Party, Tukarese Neo-Nationalist Party * Coalition for Tukarali (2958-Present): Coalition for Tukarese Advancement Monarchs Full Article: Monarch of Tukarali (Includes List of Monarchs) The Monarchy was created on September 7, 2835 and was headed by the House of Aynako. Around the 2860s the monarchy was disestablished when minority-ruled started up. When monarchism returned to Tukarali in the late 29th Century the royal house was abandoned in favor of a dual monarchy under two new royal families, the Reims and House of Ruan. The dual monarchy came into existence on November 5, 2898. The Dual Monarchs of Tukarali were largely symbolic and cultural, holding little to no powers. In 2943 the dual monarchy was abolished and a republic was restored. Heads of State Lord Protectors of the Democratic Kingdom & Third Republic The Office of the Lord Protector was created on November 5, 2898 at the same time as the dual monarchy. Like the Governor-General, its purpose was to give citizens a directly elected representative in politics. The Lord Protector was Head of State alongside the Dual Monarchs. After the dual monarchy was abolished, the title of Lord Protector was kept for the Head of State. Governor-Generals of the Democratic Kingdom The Office of the Governor-General was created on September 10, 2852 to give citizens a directly elected representative in politics. The Governor-General was Head of State alongside the Monarch. Presidents (First & Second Republics) The Office of the President was created in April 2787 with the creation of the "Glorious Republic". The position was abolished on September 7, 2835 when the "Democratic Kingdom" was created. Heads of Government Premiers of the Democratic Kingdom The Office of Premier was created with the "Democratic Kingdom" on September 7, 2835. It held many of the same powers as the Presidents did under the past government, the only difference was that the Premiers were not the Head of State, the Monarch was. Category:Tukarali